You know
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Rita has always been overly worried with Estelle. And Yuri's no better himself, yet while other's see it as being over protective Karol sees it as something a little different.


**I don't own the tales of series, Nacomo and Bandai do**

**I AM BACK BITCHES!**

**Ha ah ha ha! **

**Yeah sorry for the long wait life's been a real bitch, but I am hanging in there.**

**Before we start a little antidote:**

**So I am walking in to GameStop bored out of my skull since I beaten all my games and need a new hook. My eyes catch a game called "Tales of Vesperia" I heard of these games before: watched some guy and/or girl do so sweet skills on a game call tales of Xilla so I shrugged, cough up the thirty something bucks and walk back home. 20 hours of game later, I am hooked. I fell completely in love with all the characters; Yuri's a badass, Estelle is the sweetest thing I've ever seen, Raven is awesome, Judith, I wish every wife was like you, I am rotting for Karol and his quest to make a great guild and getting with Nan, and Rita, normally I don't do tsundere, but for this sexy kitty I'll make an exception. And I am now obsessed with RitaXYuri more on that at the end of this story. I so getting Symphonia chronicles for ps3. So this would explain the five or is it six once shots I posted three or four more coming and two to three long stories. Yeah I am crazy O.o **

**Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll give my piece on pairings at the end if you want to know what I think about them.**

* * *

You know…

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Rita fretted over Estelle who had just been healed form being poisoned by one the monsters that had ambushed them. They were quickly dispatched thanks to a pissed off mage and an angry Yuri who was looming over her as well, his dark eyes laced with as much concern as Rita's green ones. It was nothing a small sip form a bitter tasting poison bottle won't fix, but ever since they left the capital to get back at Alexei Yuri and Rita have never let Estelle out of their sight.

"Maybe we should take a break. Let's set up camp here." Yuri Suggested, flicking the monster blood off his blade. They've been traveling for a few hours in search for some clue about Zaude, only coming up with nothing. The current woods they were in seemed quite enough to rest.

"I am fine. Really Yuri we can keep going." Estelle smiled kindly at her friends, reassuring them she was ok.

"Well you may ok your highness, but I for one am beat." And Yuri, in his own way, told her that she wasn't. He sat down in the grass next to her, relaxing the sunlight that came from the canopy of the trees, along with Repede who yawned as he to rested on the ground.

"Yeah," Rita agreed. "I am kind of wiped too let's take a breather." She sat down with crossing her legs in the process.

To the side the rest of the group watched with mild interest. Judith watched with small smile, Raven picked his ear with his pinky not really caring too much; Karol however had his head tilted in thought.

"Huh?" Raven asked. "Somtihin' bugging ya kid?"

"A mom and a dad…" Karol mumbled to himself.

"A what?"

"Oh well it's just," He corssed his arms with a samll grin. "Rita and Yuri are kind of like Estelles parents ya know."

Sadly his thoughts didn't fall on death ears.

"What!?" Was Rita's red faced response, jumping up in shock.

"Whoa hold on a sec there Karol." Even Yuri stood up in surprise, clearly not amussed.

Karol quickly ducked behind Judith to hide form the mages burning glare.

"I-I-I am just saying you guys always worry over Estelle like an m-m-married couple would over their child."

Yuri looked taken back at the thought for a second, "M-Married?"

Rita However took a less subtle tone, "W-W-Why the hell would I m-m-marry this moron!?" She stomped her foot in frustration, red as an apple gel.

Yuri gave her a deadpanned look, "You're no prize yourself…"

She turned her fury to him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Yuri took a step back his hands raised in surrender, clearly not wanting to on the receiving end of whatever Rita was about give.

Raven however didn't seem to notice the danger, "You know a little birdy told me that you gave Yuri that ring, and he hasn't taken it off since then." He scratched his chin in thought, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah what about it?" Yuri asked with a raised brow. "I haven't really had to time to take it off with so much going on."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "It's very useful and Rita hasn't asked for it back so I don't see the problem."

"I do want to study it." Rita added, "But we are kind of busy with stopping a crazy commandant form destroy the world."

"Hey I am just sayin'" The old man rolled his shoulders as well. "The way you two act around our little princess here, and how close you are, an outside party may just think you two are hitched; If our mage was a little taller and older that is."

"What does my height have to do with any of this!? Why even still talking about this?!" Rita roared.

Raven's grin grew, squinting his right eye in thought. "All your two are missing are the wedding bells."

Rita turned into a deeper shade of red at the image of her in a white dress, while Yuri looked at ring on his hand with pink hue dusting his own cheeks. Then they looked at each other only for their faces to become even redder as their eyes made contact.

"Y-Y-You stupid old fart!" With a burning face, Rita started casting one of her many powerful spells.

"Oh you are so going to get old man." Yuri muttered while took he took a step back noticing the murderous intent in the mages eye; although personally he too held no sympathy on what about to happen.

Raven quickly regretted his words, "W-Wait now n-n-no need to be-."

"Shut up and die!" She lunched the column of flame right at him

"Gahh!" Poor Raven didn't stand chance as the blast sight him flying high into the trees.

"Hmmm…I kind of see it too." Judith questioned her hand under her chin.

"Huh r-really? B-because I don't…" Karol shook, not wanting to feel Rita's wrath again.

"Gezz stupid old man…" Rita grumbled, her face still red, but it wasn't form the heat of her spiral flare.

Yuri however looked rather deep in thought, and for some reason he eyes wondered to Rita, who was glaring at a tree as if it would attack at any moment.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" She growled at Yuri, turning a little red when she noticed his intense gaze on her.

Yuri gave his trademarked cocksure girn, telling half-truths, "Nothing just thinking what a good mom you'll be."

And cue Rita blushing once more; it starting to become a theme. "M-M-Moron! Why would you say a thing like that…?"

"Oh so you don't blast him with a fire ball, but when I ask a question…." Raven grumbled, cracking his back form climbing back down form the tree, his clothes torched slightly.

She didn't look Yuri in the eye, choosing the grass to more easy to look at. Said man, however, chuckled lightly, "Well their not wrong, you worry a little too much about Estelle."

She then rounded on him, "Me?! What about you?"

"I just worry about her like any other friend would." He put his free hand on his hip, confident as always.

Rita, however, grinned rather evilly, "Oh should I tell that to the all the guys you beat up that looked at Estelle or try to flirt with her?"

Now it was Yuri's turn in the spotlight "Huh?"

The genius corssed her arms, "Don't play dumb. Mantic, Heliord, Halure, oh and don't me started on those ten guys in Dangrasht, and twelve in Nordipalica."

Judith smiled knowingly, always up for a chance to tease her favorite swordsman, "Now Yuri, don't tell me you've been playing the protective farther by beating up every guy that looks at Estelle are you?"

He sent a small glare to the foxy Krityan,"You be quite."

"Wait, so that guy in the body cast that ran when he saw you in Capua nor ran because he you kicked his butt for flirting with Estelle?" Karol asked in his own deadpanned way.

"Hey that was guy was dangerous." He reasoned with them.

"He was a shoe sells men." Rita smirked.

Yuri, just shrugged, not even a little guilty, "That could have been a cover up."

Rita just rolled her eyes at his excuse, but still grinning all the same.

He turned his smiling dark eyes to Rita, "Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Oh I would," She shrugged. "I just wouldn't be so sloppy about it. If it was me there would be nothing left."

"True," Yuri smirked at Rita's bluntness, "but unlike you I have some mercy."

"R-Rita that's kind of…." Karol shivered at her brutality.

"Alright then!" Estelle suddenly jumped up in triumph shocking everyone else.

"U-Um E-Estelle?" Rita for once was hesitant to ask on her wellbeing; that determined gleam in her eye scared her a little.

The princess clenched her fist, her eyes flashing in pride, "You and Yuri are getting married!"

The silence in the woods was heavy, only the tired yawn of Repede echoed off the trees.

"WHAT!?" Rita's outburst forced the birds form the trees.

"W-wait a second here!" Yuri actually looked shocked for once, eyes wide and jaw agape. "Estelle! You can't be serious!"

She nodded her head, her enthusiasm glowing off her in waves, "You two would make great parents! And Rita you told me you were interested in Yuri so this works out for you too!"

This caused the group silence to extend even farther as Yuri turned a rather curious brow to Rita.

"A-Ah! N-No I meant that in a most scientific way possible!" She stuttered with a blazing face.

"Sooo I am a science experiment?" Yuri drooled.

"Yes! I mean no! I-I mean-"

Judith took this time to smile sweetly and give the young mage some advice. "It's ok to have a crush at your age Rita. It's cute."

"IT'S NOT A CRUSH!" She barked backed at the krytian.

"I am just wondering how a dumdass like him survived this long!" She corssed her arms assuring herself that would satisfy this annoying crowd.

"I ask myself that same question sometimes…" Yuri muttered thoughtful, his hand under his chin.

"So your just worri'n about him then?" Asked Raven honestly.

"You want me to turn you into a croquette old man!?" Answered Rita furiously.

Raven paled at the thought, "C-Can she do that?"

"Probably not but knowing her, she'll definitely try." Judith answered.

"Ugh and have you seen her cook?" Karol shivered in fear. "I feel sorry you Raven, well more than usual."

"Come on Rita this is a great idea!" Estelle ran up to Rita with big bright eyes.

"What crazy talking monster told you that?" Yuri commented to the side.

"N-No! I am not m-m-m-marry Yuri!" she shook her head so fast everyone thought it would pop off.

"Pppleeaassee Rita…"

There aren't many things that can unnerve the great Rita Mordio. Actually there are a lot of things. Ghost are one of them, idoits just piss her off, and then there are emotions, their almost as bad as the ghost. But the point is she not normally a person you could easily persuade, unless you have Estelle stare at her with those adorable big green eyes that could be used to take over the world.

"Uh I um…" Rita stumbled, her determination wavering on a huge scale.

Something Yuri took notice of, "Rita think about this." He warned. "It's me she talking about. Dangerous, and dumb 'ol Yuri; do you really want to deal with me for the rest of your life?"

There are many reasons Yuri didn't want to marry her, her age being the biggest, but most of them were mostly about himself; his a man wanted by the world and is cursed with the worst luck in the infinite universe, what sane woman would want that?

"O-Ok Damnit!" Well they do say being a genius is close to being crazy….

"WHAT!?" this time Yuri took the time to protest.

"I-I'll m-m-ma-maa-marr-ma-"

"Marry Yuri?" Estelle finished for her.

"Yeah that…" Poor Rita couldn't stand up to the unnatural power of Estelle's epic cuteness stare (Trademarked).

She rounded on slacked jawed Yuri, who could only stare at the girls in silent shock, "Y-You hear that y-y-you idoit!? After all this is over, we're getting married! You better not leave me at the alter or I'll roost you alive!"

"Whoa hey don't I get a say in this!?" Yuri took a step back, trying to find the nearest exit.

"NO!" Rita dined.

"Seems like she got the role of his wife down already." Raven chuckled

"Hmm I've never seen a human wedding before…" Judith said in half interest and all for Yuri's cute distraught face.

"Wait, you guys are serious?" Karol as looking utterly confused.

"H-Hold it! I can't just-You don't have the- Why the hell-there's some much wrong with this!" Yuri's head couldn't fallow what was going on.

"I was thinking about a white theme oh or maybe purple!" Estelle was already on a wedding planner tirade, and Rita was too busying trying not to explode.

"I-I am getting m-m-marr-ma-ma…let's just call it the M word for now, and to Yuri. Yuri goddamn Lowell. Lowell….Rita Lowell….t-that doesn't sound too bad, n-not as good a as Mordio b-but… "

Yuri's pleas fell on deaf ears. He turned to his only ally in all this, "Repede come on say something! You can't let them do this!"

He long time friend, looked up at him from his sleep and barked. "Woof!"

"Don't congratulate me!"

And this will be the story that Yuri will tell his son how he was proposed to his wife. And he son will look at him with a mixed sense of pity and humor.

* * *

**So what did ya think bad, good, complete shit? Tell me in your review please and thank you.**


End file.
